In the art, industrial carts are widely known and used for material and parts handling. In the automotive industry, for example, industrial carts are utilized to deliver parts and other materials to automated assembly lines and other areas of the physical plant. The industrial carts are typically coupled together to form a train of two or more carts for material delivery and handling.
The industrial carts are coupled together with a latch mechanism. In order to facilitate material delivery and handling efficiency, the latch or coupling mechanism is configured to be releasable without the need for special tools and the like. Typical latch mechanisms include a spring mechanism that is configured to bias the latch mechanism into a closed or engaged position.
It will, however, be appreciated that over time the spring will weaken and as result the latch mechanism will be more susceptible to accidental opening or complete failure. The accidental opening or failure of the latch mechanism can, in turn, lead to a runaway cart or other unintended movement or displacement. Since the industrial cart can be carrying heavy loads, a runaway condition presents a serious safety concern or industrial hazard.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improvements in the art.